The Love Triangle
by Marauders-Generation 2-Hooves
Summary: Slightly AU. Draco has previously caught a friend with Lucius. What will happen when he tries to get revenge? Who else will get involved in this triangle? Nothing too explicit,just implied mainly until later.2 OC's & year7.LMOC DM2OC HPOC SSOC.5th ch up!
1. One Crapped Up Love Triangle

_Hey there people! This is the first story of a wonderful author (but sierra armunn helped!)_

_This story is the product of having two _interesting _dreams… don't even ask_

_Disclaimer: unfortunately most of this is not ours… the two characters are original though. Have fun and please review! (also check out sierra armunn's other stories)_

Marie Daemon-

Only daughter of pure-blooded parents. In Voldemort's first rise to power, Marie's parents were Death Eaters. She grew up with the Dark Arts. She is dark not evil. She doesn't like muggles, but doesn't agree with Voldemort's way of doing things. She is currently a seventh year Slytherin. Her favorite subject is Potions. She loves pranks. She and her friends are the second generation of Marauders. Her animagus is a silver wolf, and her nickname is Silverfang. While she is powerful in regular wizardry, she has vast knowledge of the Dark Arts.

Brittany Smith-

Only daughter of half-blooded parents. In Voldemort's first rise to power, Brittany's parents were in the Order of the Phoenix. She grew up with Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is a very smart witch and powerful, though not nearly as powerful as Harry. She is very friendly unless someone gives her a reason not to be. She is currently a seventh year Gryffindor. Her favorite subject is Transfiguration. Although she advises against them, she loves pranks. She and her friends are the second generation of Marauders. Her animagus is a horse, and her nickname is Hooves.

**The Love Triangle**

Four friends sat in the Gryffindor common room; three Gryffindors and a Slytherin. ((WHAT!)) They were playing exploding snap. Their names were Harry Potter, a.k.a. Hero, Ron Weasley, a.k.a. Weasel, Brittany Smith, a.k.a. Hooves, and, lastly, the Slytherin of the group, Marie Daemon, a.k.a. Silverfang to the select four.

-Brittany's POV-

Suddenly Silverfang stood up. "Umm…I gotta go!"

"Where?" The three of us chimed at once.

"None of your business!" she shouted as she ran through the portrait hole.

"Ya know, sometimes she can be a real Slytherin." Harry said.

I rolled my eyes. "I wonder why, Hero."

Harry blushed. "Kinda forgot."

-Friday (lunch)-

Marie sat down next to me. "Where were you all night?"

"Why do you care, Hooves?"

"I was worried that maybe you were kidnapped." I love sarcasm. Marie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, _mum_."

"Whatever. Crap! We have double potions in ten minutes!" Harry and Ron looked up in horror.

"What!" We all grabbed our books and ran out of the Great Hall. We barely made it even though we had gone at a full out run. We sat in our seats just as the bell rang. Snape stalked into the room.

"I have decided that your current partners are unacceptable. I will pair you up and then you must work on the potion that is written on the board. Draco and Britt- I mean Miss Smith." I saw Marie snigger. I glared at her. "Marie and Blaise, Weasley and Crabbe, Potter and Pansy…" I didn't pay attention to the rest of the names. I stood and walked over to Malfoy's table. He sneered at me. I gave him a sideways glance while I grabbed my cauldron. He looked pretty upset; well, more than usual.

I asked, "What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Not that I really cared, I just wanted him to be able to pay attention so that we wouldn't get a bad grade.

"Nothing!" He snapped.

"Fine!" I retaliated.

"OK, if you have to know; I caught my father sleeping with the girl I like. He knows I like her and, therefore, he's determined to take her away from me."

"That's too bad. Who is it?" I asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"It's Silverfang."

"WHAT! How do you know her name? No one else… WAIT A MINUTE! You caught your FATHER sleeping with Silverfang!" I spun in my seat and glared at Marie. She looked at me questioningly. I mouthed 'Lucius Malfoy?' She paled and grinned sheepishly. I turned around and muttered, "This is one crapped up love triangle."

"Yeah."

"OK, let's just do the potion. I'm going to have a talk with her later."

"Fine. Whatever."

Then Malfoy proceeded to be his normal, stuck up self. He kept bossing me around; it was so annoying. I didn't even have a chance to look at the board. We were almost done when I noticed that it wasn't the right color. Before I could say anything, Malfoy had scooped some into a vile and Snape was staring at our cauldron. I thought I saw Malfoy slip the vile into his pocket out of the corner of my eye. However, I was too busy watching Snape throw out our potion. Today just wasn't going my way; luckily, this was our last class of the day.

I headed down to dinner a little later than usual so the guys were totally on my case. I hate it when they do that. They had already filled my plate and goblet for fear that I wouldn't come down in time for me to get my own. I was starving so I started eating. I didn't know what Ron and Harry were talking about (probably Quidditch), but I didn't really care anyway. When I was done eating, I drank my goblet in three gulps.

I went to the library without the guys after dinner to do my homework. I suddenly started feeling really sleepy, and, even though I tried to stop it, sleep overcame me. When I woke up, I was on a bed, but it wasn't mine. My bed has red and gold cotton sheets. These sheets were green, silver, and silky. Then it occurred to me, I was in a Slytherin's bed. After further inspection, my heart fell through my stomach: _This is Malfoy's room!_ I couldn't believe my luck, or lack there of. I tried to leave, but the door was locked and Malfoy had taken my wand. _He is such an arse._ I had no choice but to sit and wait, so I went back to the bed.

I half wondered where Malfoy was. He was probably in the common room bragging about how he had captured the smartest girl in school. I pondered this thought for a moment and then shifted into the comfort zone that someone would come looking for me. Before I could think any more of this thought, I heard a movement behind me. I spun around to find Malfoy sitting in a chair with that stupid smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but, when I did, it was a whisper; I guess he didn't want to put a complete silencing spell on me. I got to my feet and glared at him. I went to grab for my wand but then remembered that it wasn't there. Malfoy just flat out laughed at this. I ran at him; I wanted to smash his face in. However, when I backed him to the wall, he was too strong. He spun me around and slammed me roughly against the wall. He pinned my arms and legs.

Then he got right up in my face and whispered, "I need to make 'Silverfang' jealous, and you're my ticket to do so, whether you want to be or not." Next, he did something that I can NEVER forgive him for: he put me under the Imperious Curse. At this point, I was way past annoyed; I was at extremely pissed off. He made me change my clothes and then lay down on the bed. Then he used a binding charm to tie me to it. After that, he took the Imperious Curse off. I tried to scream, but all that came out was a quiet whimper. A wickedly evil smile played on his face. He leaned in to try to kiss me, but I squeezed my mouth closed and turned my head away. Then he grabbed my chin so I couldn't move my head. When he leaned in again, I head-butted him.

"WHAT THE F&! OH MY GODS! THAT HURT! OW!" he rubbed his head a while. Then he said to me, "You're going to wish you hadn't done that. You're gonna pay." The smile was back on his face. That smile was the one ugly thing about him, except his personality. The years had done him some good. What was I thinking? This was MALFOY! Yuck! How could I be looking at his body at a time like this? There was no more fooling around anymore. He ripped off my clothes and then I blanked out. When it was over, he put his pants on and was buttoning up his shirt. All of a sudden, Silverfang walked in.

"What are yOU DOING!" she yelled. I tried to speak, but Malfoy hadn't taken the partial silencing charm off yet. Malfoy was standing pretty casually with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter, Marie? You wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?"

"Umm…of-of course not! Why would I be?"

"Because you just caught your crush with your best friend. I bet your heart is broken. Kinda like how I was heartbroken after I caught you with my FATHER!"

"WHAT! You _saw_ that?"

"Duh. Kinda hard not to."

"Malfoy, take this stupid silencing charm off me, NOW!"

"Fine. But if you scream, I'm putting back on again!"

"Why didn't you tell me! I thought you were my friend!" I yelled to Marie.

"I was-I mean I am!"

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, first of all, he's old enough to be my father, secondly, he gave me a love potion, so I didn't have any control over my emotions, and thirdly, would you tell me if you were sleeping with your crush's father!"

"No, I guess not."

"OK, THEN!"

"You-You can stop yelling now. The fight is over."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Eh. Hakuna Matata."

"Huh?" Marie and Malfoy chimed at once.

"Never mind."

"Ya know Marie, I've been wanting to do this for the longest time." At that, Malfoy kissed Marie.

-Marie's POV-

I stared in shock as Draco suddenly stepped forward. He cupped my cheek and brushed his thumb over my cheek. He then slid an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I stood still for a moment before I finally responded. I kissed him back. He suddenly licked my bottom lip. I gasped at the sensation and he proceeded to roam my mouth with his tongue.

"Would you two get a room!" Draco and I jumped apart.

-Brittany's POV-

Great: dinner and a show.

"Malfoy, release me at once before I force Marie to perform a Dark Arts spell on you."

Malfoy and Marie responded at the same time, "She/I would never hurt her/my true love!"

"Think about it…would your true love rape your best friend?"

"It was a moment of insanity!" they insisted in unison.

"Whatever!"

Malfoy and Marie kissed again, and suddenly, the door flung open with Snape standing in the doorway. Malfoy and Marie sprung apart and I paled. Oh crap. Severus's eyes widened, and he abruptly turned around and closed the door muttering something about a cold shower. Malfoy finally untied me and I put my clothes on.

"OK, Malfoy…Now give me my wand."

"Good luck finding it. I made a little scavenger hunt for you." He sneered while handing me a slip of parchment.

"Malfoy! Give me my wand or I'll-!"

"Or you'll what? We've already established that Marie isn't a lifeline." I went to speak, but before I could get a word out he sneered, "Oh pu-leeze…I'm not scared of 'the Chosen One!'"

Marie smirked, "Yeah, and besides, he is my friend, too. He'd do anything for me."

"He's been my friend longer!"

"He likes me more!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Here's your wand, Hooves; gosh, you're such a party pooper."

"How do you know my-"

"Look, do you want your wand or not?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah. Thanks." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Thanks!" I yelled.

"Don't mention it."

"Ugh!" and I stormed out. As I was storming down the hall, I ran into Harry…literally. I was blushing furiously as he helped me up off the ground.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I had a quick flashback, but I pushed it out of my mind.

"Where have you been all night…I haven't seen you since dinner?"

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"OK, sorry, I was just wondering; you seem a little shook up."

"Oh, well…thanks for worrying."

"You're one of my best friends; of course I'm worried."

"Well, thanks." But if he was such a good friend, then why didn't he come to rescue me? I took off down the hall. I just wanted to get back to my bed so that I could wake up from this nightmare.

-Saturday-

When I woke up the next morning, I was extremely exhausted. I didn't get much sleep the night before. I was dreading going down to breakfast, but my stomach overruled my fears at that point. I went down to breakfast and met someone on the way.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy."

"Ooh someone's a little touchy this morning."

"I said, 'Move!'"

"Fine."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

"But-"

"Don't say it!"

"Fine. See ya around…Sexy."

Ugh. He ticks me off so much. I got to the Great Hall and sat down by the guys. When I had finished eating, I looked around and realized that Marie hadn't come up for breakfast. I then glanced over at the staff table and saw that Snape wasn't at his seat either. It was Saturday and the last trip to Hogsmeade. Harry was taking Marie, and I was going with Ron, just as friends. Suddenly, Marie ran in. I scowled at her. She gulped and sat at the Slytherin table. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Why is she not sitting with us?"

"Maybe she wants to sit with her boyfriend." Harry's head snapped around to look at me.

"What boyfriend!" I didn't answer when I saw Malfoy walk in. I saw Harry watching out of the corner of my eye. He started gaping when Malfoy next to Marie and they kissed.

"She's going out with MALFOY!"

"Yep."

"But I asked her to Hogsmeade!"

"Yeah."

"She said, 'Yes!'"

"Well maybe she likes you and is going out with Malfoy to make you jealous."

"Well it's working." He pouted.

"Duh."

"Jealousy stinks!"

"Who you tellin'?"

"Hey! I have an idea!"

"Oh boy."

"What if you go out with me to make her jealous?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I am not an object to use against someone else whenever you feel like it…I am a human being with feelings!"

"OK OK, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you felt so strongly on the subject."

"I just got raped and seen naked by a teacher to make someone jealous. OF COURSE I'M GOING TO FEEL STRONGLY ABOUT IT!"

"OK; I'm sor-Wait…WHAT! YOU GOT RAPED!"

"Yep."

"WHEN! BY WHO? WHO DID IT?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"Yes you can; if he tries to do anything to you, I'll protect you…if he lives long enough to. Now who is it?"

"He isn't scared of you."

"MALFOY RAPED YOU!"

"How did you get that out of 'He isn't scared of you?'"

"WAS IT HIM?"

"Yes." I said bowing my head over my plate.

"WHO WAS HE TRYING TO MAKE JEALOUS? I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!"

"I don't think you would want to do that, Hero."

"OF COURSE I WOULD; WHY WOULDN'T I?"

"Because it's Silverfang."

"WHAT!" He boomed.

"Shh. OK, Malfoy caught his father sleeping with Silverfang, so he raped me to make her jealous. She walked in when we were finished, they kissed, and then Snape walked in. He ran out, and then, after Malfoy untied me, I ran out. That's when I ran into you, and that's why I looked so shook up." He was looking at me with his mouth open and his green eyes boring into my soul.

"Please say something." I pleaded.

"This is one crapped up love triangle."

"So I've heard."

"Hey guys!" Ron said standing next to me. He had been down at the other end of the table talking to his sister.

"What's going on?"

"NOTHING!" We both shouted out at once.

"O…Kay then."

"C'mon, Ron. Let's just go." We walked out of the Great Hall quickly even though part of me wanted to see what Harry was going to do.

-Marie's POV-

I noticed Harry storming over to our table. When he stopped by me, Draco sneered, "Look, Potter's come to join the fun!"

"Cram it, Malfoy!"

"Wow…Did your whole house get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I said, 'Shut it!' I know what you did to Brittany!"

"Why, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Malfoy! And Marie…how could you go out with this-this…_snake_ after what he did? Besides, I thought we were going to Hogsmeade together."

"What can I say? I guess I just prefer snakes over lions."

"Oh, just you wait! You're going to want a lion in no time. You'll get sick of Malfoy and you'll come running back to me."

Malfoy smirks, "Don't hold your breath, Potter. How could anyone get sick of someone like me?"

"Gee…I wonder." Harry rolled his eyes. I kissed Draco again and stood up. I sighed, "I need to talk to you about that Divination project we have to do, unfortunately."

"What project?" I glared at him. His eyes widened. "Oh…that project."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes that project. Come on!" I turned to Draco, "Sorry, but this project is supposed to be secret from everyone else."

I then proceeded to drag Harry out of the Great Hall. I took him up to the Room of Requirement and pushed it in after the door materialized. I then closed and locked it. When I turned around, Harry was glaring at me. I handed him a glass of mead.

"Why are you going out with Malfoy!" I fidgeted with another glass.

"Because he is hot and he can be really sweet."

"Sweet! What universe do you live in?"

I finished pouring my first glass before smirking. Then I walked to Harry. He backed up until he hit the wall. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Jealous, Hero?"

He blushed and gulped but shook his head. "No! Of course not!"

I smirked, "You just keep telling yourself that, Hero."

I began to walk away when Harry yelled, "Wait!" I turned around to look at him. "That's it? You're not goin-." At that point I had kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss. I pushed him against the wall, but, by the time we came up for air, I was against the wall.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Better." He said panting. We stayed in there for a couple of hours, even though it seemed like days. A half hour before we had left I took a slow acting sober potion and then, right before we left the room, Harry drank _his_ sobering potion. When we walked out, I saw Hooves running down the hall.

"I'm sorry that I can't go to Hogsmeade, but I gotta go."

"Th-That's O-OK." Harry stammered out sounding drunk. And with that, I took off in the direction that Hooves had run.

-Brittany's POV-

I saw Marie coming after me and tried to get away from her, but she was too fast. "Hey Hooves! What's wrong?" Marie asked as she noticed the scowl on my face.

"First you go out with your ex-best friend's rapist, then you cheat on him with the guy that she likes!"

"Oh! I didn't know… Wait! Ex-best friend?" She sounded hurt, but I didn't care at that moment.

"Yes, ex-best friend! A best friend wouldn't cheat on your rapist giving her the risk of him raping her again."

"I guess I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, just to let you know, Harry proposed to me."

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"About twenty minutes ago now."

"What did you say?"

"I think I said 'Yes.'"

"You think! Yes!"

"Would stop screaming? I had, and still have, a hangover, and he was drunk."

"How was he drunk!"

"Well, we _were_ in the Room of Requirement. We decided to have a few drinks."

"Hmm…"

"What now?"

"Well, I thought that in the wizarding world, when a proposition is accepted, you are 100 bound to your fiancée."

"Oh SHIT!" and she took off running. The faint thought of Malfoy's face when he would find out passed through my mind. It made me laugh.


	2. The Prisoners of Love

**Thanks you Sierra Armunn for the review (posted below). This is for you Kelly… I hope you enjoy. Remember to read and review, everyone. Thanks.**

**Sierra Armunn: This is an awesome story! But then again... I HELPED: In singsong voice: i know what happens next... so HAH! Good job hooves! GO MAURADERS! I'm insane... pardon me... update as soon as u can!**

-Sunday-

At around dinner time the next day, I was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room when I met another someone in the hall.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Miss Smith." He acknowledged nervously. "Brittany, I need to see you in my office after dinner."

"Fine."

"_Yes, sir_." He corrected.

"I'm a girl, professor; you don't need to call me sir." I didn't know why I said that, but I knew what was coming next.

"Make that: see me after dinner for detention, _Miss Smith_."

"Yes,_ sir_." Then I stormed past him, dropped my books on my bed, and went down to dinner.

"So, Brittany, do you want to go see Hagrid after dinner? He won't have an excuse to feed us any of his cooking."

"I can't, Hero."

"Why not, Hooves?" Ron chimed.

"If you must know, Weasel, I have detention." They both choked on their food at this statement.

"What!" They half-shouted in unison.

"WITH WHO!" Hero asked.

"Snape." Their mouths dropped.

"What did you do, Hooves?" Ron questioned gravely.

"He said, 'See me in my office after dinner.' Then I said, 'Fine.' He goes, 'Yes, sir.' So I said, 'I'm a girl, Professor; you don't need to call me sir.' Then he told me to see him for detention. The weird part was that when he _asked_ me to go to his office, he called me Brittany."

They were both staring at me with their jaws practically touching the floor. They seemed to awaken from their trance when a first year down the table dropped her cup.

"Wow." They said together.

"Yeah."

"That was weird that he called you 'Brittany' instead of 'Miss Smith.'" Harry spoke up.

"Should I just go… or do you think I should talk to Dumbledore?"

"I think that you should just go and then, if he does anything, you can talk to Dumbledore." He offered.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want me to walk you down there?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks for offering though."

"No problem."

When we finished our silent dinner, we walked out of the noisy Great Hall.

"Well, wish me luck."

"Luck." They said sympathetically.

"See you guys later."

"Yeah, later."

I headed down to the dungeons. When I knocked on the door, he didn't answer. I knocked again, but there was no answer. I decided on the thought that he was still up at dinner, so I sat and waited for him. He came down almost fifteen minutes later. I didn't see him coming, so I jumped and scrambled to my feet when he spoke.

"Good evening, Miss Smith."

"Good evening, _sir_." I mumbled.

"Shall we start your detention?"

"Yes, _sir_. Whatever floats your boat." I received a threatening glance in reply.

"Ladies first." He gesticulated.

"Thanks, but age before beauty." He glared at me. "Nevermind." I said sheepishly, and we walked into the room.

"You will be rearranging my ingredients cabinet, without magic… of course." He said with an evil grin. I grumbled and walked over to the cabinet.

I muttered, "Greasy git."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"Then get to work."

I started taking all the ingredients out. It was extremely boring, but at least it was nothing worse. I was about halfway through putting the ingredients back when I sensed Snape standing behind me. I spun around.

"What?" I asked, his icy gaze on me.

"The Basilisk Venom goes next to the Spine of Lionfish, Miss Smith."

"Excuse me, Professor, but I believe that it goes next to the Eye of Newt." I responded, getting a little testy.

"Excuse me, Smith, but I believe not!" He retorted, raising his voice. I stepped closer and raised my voice in reply.

"Yes, it does, sir!"

"No, it doesn't, SMITH!"

"YES, IT DOES, SNAPE! _E_ COMES BEFORE _L_!" I was, now, right in his face. He started to yell again.

"WHO IS THE TEACHER, BRI-!" I kissed him at that moment. He kissed me back and didn't try to pull away. When we separated, I was blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." I turned back to the cabinet and felt his hands fall onto my shoulders. He got next to my ear and whispered, "Brittany, don't apologize for something we both wanted to do. I wandered how long it was going to take you to pick up on my hints. Apparently, you feel the same as I."

Then, he turned me around and kissed me. I kissed him back without even realizing it. He pushed me up against the wall, and we separated our lips only for him to pull my shirt over my head. We were so into the moment that I didn't realize what happened when Snape asked, "Bri, will you marry me."

I also didn't realize when I said, "Oh, Sevi, of course!"

"Okay. I'll buy you a ring later."

"I don't care." I really must not have been paying attention to say something like that. I stayed there all night because I didn't want the fat lady to wake up in the middle of the night.

-Monday-

I didn't make it to breakfast, so I didn't see the guys until lunch.

"Hey, Hooves. Where have you been?" Marie asked.

"Ya know, Silverfang, I need to talk to you about a problem with _potions_."

"Okay. Well, what is it?"

"I need to ask you outside."

"Oookay then." She turned to the guys, "We'll be right back, guys."

"'Kay." We went to a closet off of the entrance hall.

"What's up?" Marie asked concernedly.

"I'm in soo much trouble."

"Brittany, what's wrong." She asked more seriously.

"I'm engaged."

"Congratulations! Who is it!"

I muttered, "Snape."

"WHO!"

"SNAPE!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I told you I was in trouble."

"Wow… when did he do it?"

"Last night… during my 'detention.'"

"Oh… wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Did you guys… make-out?"

"We did a little more than that."

"WHAT! WHY! AND WITH SNAPE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Was it a potion?"

"No, he wouldn't risk his job for something like that."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I was acting all on my own. It didn't feel like something was forcing me."

"Okay. So what are you going to do?"

"I have to marry him, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot."

"How are we going to tell our parents?"

"That's a good question. I can't tell my parents about Hero…"

"And I can't tell mine about Sevi."

"Sevi?"

"Yes, Sevi. You got a problem with that?"

"No, I guess not."

"Okay then."

We walked out of the closet and headed to double potions. I was seriously thinking of going to the Hospital Wing. I would have sacrificed my perfect attendance for that. I walked into the room and locked eyes with Sevi for a moment until Marie elbowed me for blushing so badly. When class began, Sevi spoke up in a dry, scratchy voice.

"You may get with your partners and begin working on the potion written on the board."

I walked over to Malfoy who sneered, "What's up with you, _mudblood_?"

"Mr. Malfoy! We do NOT use that kind of language IN THIS CLASSROOM!" Sevi scolded so loudly that it made him jump.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Malfoy didn't make anymore cracks the whole class. It was a nice change.

"So, Malfoy, did you hear what happened to Marie?"

"No… what happened?"

"You, seriously, don't know?"

"No, I don't! What happened?"

Malfoy turned around and glared at Marie. She stormed over, slammed her hands on the table, and got in my face.

"You told him I'm ENGAGED?"

"No." I smirked. Marie paled.

"Oops."

"You're ENGAGED?" Malfoy yelled as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Marie smiled sheepishly.

"TO WHO!" He was furious. She ran over to Sevi.

"Please help me, Professor!" She pleaded.

"Go back to your seat, Miss Daemon."

"Professor!" She whined.

"Take your seat, Marie!" He replied sternly.

"But Professor, Malfoy's going to MURDER ME!"

"Now!"

"Yes, sir." She said dispiritedly.

-Marie's POV-

I went back to my seat as the bell rang. I threw my books into my bag and was walking out. Suddenly, my bag ripped, and my books fell all over the place. I was the last on out of the classroom. When I went out into the hallway, I saw Malfoy waiting for me.

"So… you're engaged."

I laughed nervously.

"Heh, funny story."

He arched a brow questioningly.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, you see-."

Draco interrupted me.

"You do realize that you hurt me pretty deeply."

I hung my head in shame. Draco gently touched my cheek.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." I started crying.

"I still love you, Draco…" I reached out to embrace him, but he twisted away.

"You hurt me, Marie. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you."

He walked away. Deciding not to go to my next class, I ran to the Slytherin Dormitories. I locked myself in my private room and cried. I didn't go to dinner either.

-Brittany's POV-

Marie didn't' show at the last class or dinner. We were sitting in the common room when I suddenly spouted at Harry.

"You need to go see her!"

"Huh?"

"You need to go see Marie!"

"Why?"

"Because… you got her into this mess, you need to get her out of it!"

"But she'll be in the Slytherin dormitories!"

"So; you've been in there before."

"Yeah, but I did use a polyjuice potion that time. And, she'll be in the girls' dormitories. Remember what happened when Ron and I tried to get to the girls' dormitories before?"

"Yeah, but they have private rooms."

"What!"

"You didn't know? Anyone who's read Hogwart's: A History knows that."

"So… only you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought so."

"This is not the time for joking, _Hero_!"

"Okay, okay…fine; I'll go. What's the password?"

"I think you should knock instead."

"You don't know it, huh?"

"Yes!" he gave me a knowing look. "No."

"Okay. See you later."

-Harry's POV-

I walked quickly down to the dungeons. On my way, I ran into Malfoy.

"Going to see your whore?" I slammed Malfoy into the wall, he slid to the floor, I drew my wand, and pointed it at his neck.

"Don't you ever talk that way about her again, or I'll kill you!"

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Really?... (chuckled) 'cause you should be."

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Snape asked.

"No, sir." We both said together.

"It doesn't look that way." He said, looking from Malfoy to me.

"I'm fine, sir. Potter and I just had a disagreement about how you might go about attacking a foe. He was demonstrating his explanation to me."

"I see." Snape said suspiciously. "Well, get to your dorms."

"Yes, sir." I helped Malfoy up since Snape was still watching and then threatened him when Snape left.

"If I find out that you did something to Marie, then you will be in big trouble."

"I already told you that I'm not scared of you."

"I've faced Voldemort five times and haven't died. I wouldn't be getting smart with me if I were you." And with that, I finished walking to Marie's room.

-Marie's POV-

I heard a knock on my door. "Go away, Draco! I don't want to see your ugly face!"

"Silverfang?"

"Hero?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door and sobbed into his shoulder. We walked inside and shut and locked the door behind us.

"What did that ferret do to you?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy!"

"Oh… yeah."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Honey, we're going to be married soon. You can tell me what he did."

"He, seriously, didn't do anything to me."

"Okay." I sighed. "He said that he was going to ask me to marry him."

"Oh."

"He also said that he doesn't know if he'll be able to forgive me."

"And… this is a problem?" He said with a little chuckle.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, Harry… I'm just… scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about them. Well, I'm sure that there is someway to break the bond if we go talk to Dumbledore-."

"No!" I snapped. "I-I want to marry you."

"You do?"

"Yeah! A drunk man's actions are a sober man's dreams."

"I guess you're right."

"School is almost over anyway; I would have to find a husband soon. I'm just glad it's someone I like back. If I weren't getting married to you, I would have an arranged marriage. Did you know that?"

"No."

"Yeah. So, thanks. I love you."

Then I kissed him gently on the lips and he stayed in my room overnight.

**So… what do you guys think? I want at least three-five reviews before I update again. Your welcome, Kelly. And thank you Sierra Armunn for your review up top. Well, I wait for the reviews and then update. C ya.**

**Hooves**


	3. Revelations and Regrets

**Thanks for the reviews Sierra Armunn and Kelly. I promised you I'd update, so here it is. As for the rest of you… REVIEW! How can I know whether to continue it or not if you don't tell me you want me to? Anyway… on with the show!**

-Tuesday (still in Marie's POV)-

At breakfast the next morning, everyone was talking about Harry and me.

"Wow, news travels fast." I said angrily surprised. I scowled at Brittany when I sat down.

"How could you tell everyone!"

"I didn't!"

"How did they find out then?"

"Maybe someone overheard you." She offered.

"This SUCKS!" I looked over at Malfoy. He was playing with his food, and everyone at the Slytherin table gave me dirty looks. Ron suddenly came over and spoke.

"The rumor isn't true is it?"

I gave Harry a sideways glance. He was staring at his plate, waiting for the worst.

"No." I said defiantly. "Ron, the rumor isn't true." Harry looked up at me and I smiled back at him.

"Good. I figured that you and Harry wouldn't risk your friendship by making-out."

"What!"

"People are saying that you and Harry made-out in the Room of Requirement."

"You mean, they weren't saying that Harry and I are engaged?"

"No…are you?"

"No!" We both practically screamed at once.

"Oookay then."

"C'mon guys, let's head to potions." Brittany chimed in.

"Why have you been wanting to go to potions so early?" Harry asked.

"I just don't want to be late, that's all."

-Brittany's POV-

Marie burst out laughing. Harry and Ron looked confusedly at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry questioned.

Marie laughed harder as I glared at her, "Not a word, Silverfang; Not a word."

The two boys were glaring at both of us.

"What?"

Marie opened her mouth, "Hooves and-."

I pounced on her and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! She's delusional! OW!" Marie had bit my hand.

"Oookay. I think you're both a little looney. Let's just get to class." Harry said warily.

I jumped up, "Fine by me! Let's go!"

We arrived very early to class. I immediately sat at a table near the front. Both Ron and Harry started gaping as Marie tried not to burst out in laughter. I snapped at the two boys.

"What!"

"Why the front! We always sit in the back!"

A new voice spoke up, "Something wrong, Mr. Weasley?"

We all looked up to see Sevi sitting at his desk. Ron paled.

"No, sir."

"Then I suggest you take your seats."

"Yes, sir."

Sevi gave me a discreet wink. Marie suddenly burst out laughing. Harry and Ron were extremely frustrated and almost yelling when they said, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Malfoy walked in. We were all silent. The tension of the room mounted higher and higher. Malfoy glanced from Harry, to Marie, and then to his feet. When he sat his bag next to me, Harry took a step forward. However, I held my hand up to stop him. Malfoy then proceeded to sit next to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Draco got the first, and last, words in…_ wait! Did I just call him Draco? Oh my gosh! Can't do that anymore._

"Don't say a word, Smith. I don't feel like talking to anyone." That was fine by me because I didn't want to talk to him either. More students started coming in, and the lesson got started.

"Today, we will be making a potion that will reveal your animagus forms to you. Since you are all underage and can't register, your form will appear in your mind's eye." Draco looked around nervously along with Harry, Ron, Marie, and me. "If your potion is made correctly, you will drink it."

Draco and I had made ours almost perfectly.

"Professor, I don't think I should drink this." I tried to reason.

"Me either!" Malfoy pleaded. I gave him a sideways glance, and he returned it with a weak smile.

"If you two didn't want to drink it, then you shouldn't have made it so well."

"We didn't want to get a bad grade!" Malfoy and I whined together.

"I will not give students special treatment."

Ron suddenly spoke from the back of the room. He probably thought he was being quiet. "Why is today any different?" he realized that he had spoken too loud when the last word left his mouth, and he had seen Sevi's scowl.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Don't say a word and drink your potion, Miss Smith, unless you want me to take more points away." Sevi growled at seeing my mouth open to protest.

"Yes, sir." I said nervously. I walked into the aisle with my glass.

"Please sit, Miss Smith."

"I can't." then I drank the potion. It was a feeling that I had never experienced before. I felt as if all my blood was rushing to my head. I then felt my hands turn into hooves; I felt myself growing taller, my neck getting longer, and a tail forming.

-Malfoy's (interjecting) POV-

I was shocked; where Brittany had stood was now occupied by a beautiful horse. It gave a slight whinny of humiliation. She was tall and chestnut. Her mane was a soft, silky brown.

"Smith?" I asked. The horse hung its head in shame. I felt so embarrassed for her. Everyone was staring at her in shock, including Snape. The only thing I could think of doing was…

-Brittany's POV-

Suddenly, I saw Malfoy drink his potion. Where Malfoy had sat was now what the four of us new as-

"The amazing, bouncing ferret!"

I looked around and noticed that Ron had shouted it out. Everyone was laughing. Even Sevi was trying hard to stifle his laughter. I felt so sorry for him, even if it was Malfoy. I was also extremely flattered. He had drunk his potion for me. He could sense me embarrassment, and he felt bad. I knew he had a heart somewhere in that beautiful body. I had just gotten a new sense of respect for him. As soon as the potion became weak enough for me to change back to human form, I had difficulty restraining a hug.

"Thank you, Dra-."

"I didn't do it for you." He said, trying to sound like a jerk. However, I noticed a faint smile. This one looked so much better than the one I had seen on Friday night. It was an innocent smile. It looked very foreign on his face, but still good.

"Whatever you say…" I said. Then I got close to his ear and whispered, "Draco."

When the bell rang, Sevi asked Draco and me to stay.

"I had no idea that you two had animagus forms. I checked out the registration-."

"I'm not registered." We blurted out in unison.

"I can see that now. I will not report you, and I will do any memory modifications that may be needed. You need to understand the risk I am taking for you two." He said warily.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Draco, you may leave." He left, but I had a feeling that he was standing outside the door with his ear pressed against it.

"I want to talk to you tonight."

"Okay."

"Come by my office after dinner."

"Okay." He gave me a gentle kiss.

"See you then, Hooves."

"See you, Sevi."

I walked out of the classroom and started down the hall when I felt someone grab my wrist. I spun around with my wand drawn.

"Whoa, chill!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Oh… It's only you." I said, lowering my wand.

"Oh gee, thanks."

"You scared me, Draco." I cursed myself for saying that. He backed me up to a wall.

"Oh I did, did I? Good."

He, then, leaned in and kissed me forcefully. I felt him break off sideways and realized that he had been hit. I turned, expecting to see Hero or Sevi, and saw…

"RON! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled running over to Malfoy.

"I was waiting to walk you to lunch and saw what that slimy git did to you!" he yelled, gesturing towards Malfoy.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know." Then I leaned closer to Malfoy when I noticed that he was starting to regain consciousness.

"Just to let you know, I had found a lot of respect for you in class, but you just blew that all away right now." Then I left him laying there and went to lunch with Ron. We had Herbology with the Slytherins that afternoon. That's when I slipped Draco a note.

Ferret,

Meet me in the Room of

Requirement at eleven

tonight. We need to talk.

Hooves

I wasn't sure how long my "meeting" with Sevi was going to take, but I hoped not too long. After dinner, I headed to Sevi's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He sounded really tired. This was good because I was too.

"Hey, Honey." I said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Hi, Sweetheart."

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

"Why were you such a jerk to me in class today?"

"Do you want people to know that we're engaged?"

"No."

"Then I have to act. If I don't, people will start asking questions. OKAY!" He barked suddenly.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said almost crying. He came over and pulled me into a hug.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Sevi?"

"I've just been under a lot of pressure lately."

"Yeah. Me too."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"You seem a little upset."

"I've just had a lot on my mind." He is very good at Occlumency. However, so am I. I had been working on it for seven years and was so much better than Harry. Sevi was trying to see into y mind, but I threw him out. He looked hurt.

"I thought that people like us could tell each other everything."

"I want to, but I'm afraid that you might do something irrational."

"Now you have to tell me."

"But-."

"You can either tell me on your own, or I can force you to drink veritaserum. It's your choice."

"Fine; I'll tell you."

I walked to the door and locked it. Then, I turned toward Sevi.

"I will tell you everything, but you can't interrupt me."

"Okay."

"I have a lot to say."

"I promise not to interrupt you."

"Okay. Friday night, Malfoy raped me," He looked like he was ready to murder him. "Marie ended up going out with him. She cheated on him on Saturday. She's engaged to Harry," He was very shocked by this news. "I got engaged to you on Sunday. Harry got into a fight with Malfoy on Monday, today my animagus form was revealed, AND I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents about us."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"This is one crapped up love triangle."

"Tell me about it."

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"There's more." He said knowingly.

"What?"

"There is still something that you aren't telling me."

"No, there isn't." I said nervously.

"TELL ME!"

"Fine, but please don't get mad." I pleaded.

"I can't promise anything."

"Okay." I said sadly. I took a deep breath and exhaled before proceeding. "I think I like Draco."

He stared at me in shock. I hate uncomfortable silences. "Please say something." I pleaded.

"Get out; just get out."

"But-."

"I SAID, 'GET OUT!'" I ran out crying and collapsed in the hall. All I could do was cry. I sat there for about half an hour trying to pull myself together. I finally realized how late it must have been. I ran up to the Room of Requirement, paced quickly three times, then rushed towards the door. When I opened it, someone opened from the inside, and I collided with Draco.

"I thought maybe you weren't coming."

"I know. I lost track of time." I half-lied.

"Have you been… crying?"

"No!"

"Ookay… so, _Hooves_, what's up with you and 'Sevi?'"

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. So… what's going on?"

I backed him up to the wall, stood on my tip-toes, and whispered in his ear.

"Jealous, Ferret?"

He gulped and shook his head. "No, of course not!"

"Whatever you say, Draco; whatever you say."

"Hey… intimidation is my thing!"

"Ya sure about that?"

"Yes, I am!" He said more strongly, bringing himself up to full height. "And it is whatever I say!"

"Whatever." I said turning around.

I took one step when he grabbed my wrist, spun me around, and pulled me close to him. We were looking into each others' eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head away, and he landed on my neck.

"Draco?"

"Mmm."

"I can't do this."

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes with his burning silver ones. "Sure you can. You've done it before."

"But those weren't willingly."

"So?"

"I'm engaged."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"To Snape?"

"Yes."

"How is he better than me?"

"He's not."

"Then why did you say, 'Yes?'"

"I was caught up in the moment."

"So… wait; are you saying that you like me?"

"Maybe." I said with a faint smile.

"Well, then you don't want to kiss me." He planted a gentle kiss on my unexpecting lips.

"I love loopholes. Do you think you can find one in this engagement thing?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Thanks."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Potions."

"What about it?"

"Did you drink that potion for me or not?"

"Duh."

"Well, thanks. Why did you kiss me like that in the hall, though?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to kiss me on your own. Why?"

"Well, I don't what to go out with someone who is going to constantly try to rape me."

"I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"I know." I responded in a disappointed tone.

"Well, good night… I guess."

"I don't have to leave."

"Really! I mean… really?"

"Yeah." I said with a slight giggle.

"Then let's get to the library."

"Why? All we have to do is ask the room for it."

"Oh, right."

**(In big announcer voice) What will happen next? Will they find a loophole? If so, will it work? Tune in next time for the next episode of… The Love Triangle! Dun dun dunnnn! Teehee that was fun. Anyway… review review review. If you don't, then I will just have to hex you… and we wouldn't want that would we? Didn't think so. Thanks to my trusty, loyal friends who did review. Luvs and hugs. Well… I'm out. Need I remind you again…? REVIEW! Bye.**

**Hooves**


	4. Broken Promises

**Thanks to my friends Sierra Armunn and slythchickASD who have reviewed. I'm sad to say that they are the ONLY ones who have reviewed. pouts and yells to computer Why doesn't anyone love me? Please review, good or bad. I want to know what you think. If you want something to happen, let me know, I might just make it so. And I'll give you credit for your idea if I use it. Please let me know what you think. In the next couple of chapters I'll be asking you what you want to happen because I'm kind of stuck, but for now, sit back, enjoy, and review!**

**BTW: As much as I whish I did, I don't own anything except for Brittany Smith, Marie Daemon, and the plot.**

-A few hours later (Wednesday (still Brittany's POV))-

"Hey!" Draco suddenly said, making me jump.

"Ya know, you have to stop scaring me like that."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What did you find?" I asked, blushing.

"It says here that an engagement can be broken if (1) both parties agree, (2) they haven't been married, and (3) if they have a witness of these events."

"That's great!" I said, hugging him around the neck. I looked up at the staff table during breakfast. Sevi wasn't there. I had a free period 1st period along with Draco, so we went to Snape's office. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Draco announced. Snape opened the door, looked at me, and slammed it shut.

"Sevi… ple-."

"My name, Miss Smith, is Professor Snape." I gave Draco a dispirited look.

"We found a loophole." Draco tried to reason.

"Well woop-de-doo for you." Snape drawled.

"An engagement loophole." Draco specified.

He opened the door. "Come in."

We walked in. "Thanks, Sev- Professor Snape."

"I don't want to marry someone who doesn't want to marry me." I could have sworn that I saw a light smile flicker on his face.

"Thank you."

"So, let's get this over with."

"Okay."

"I don't wish to marry you anymore." He stated while grasping my hands lovingly.

"I don't wish to marry you anymore." I responded, slightly shaky.

Draco then laid his hands on ours and proceeded to separate us. It was extremely, and surprisingly, devastating. When it was done, it felt like a hole had been drilled in my heart. I threw myself into Draco's arms and cried on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Shh." He said soothingly, almost as if I was his little girl. I felt safe. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Snape standing with his hand extended. I shook it.

"Have a nice life, Miss Smith. I hope to be seeing you outside of these walls someday. You will do great things."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome…Bri." Draco and I walked out and went to our classes.

-Marie's POV-

I was sitting next to Harry at dinner.

"I love you, Marie."

"I love you, too?"

"I wonder where Hooves is."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen her in a while. Ron said that Malfoy was kissing her in the hallway after Potions yesterday."

"What!"

"Yeah. He said that it made him so mad that he knocked him out cold."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He also said that she kinda 'stood up' for him. She's turning into a Slytherin!"

"And that's bad?"

"For her it is. She isn't a Slytherin. She is the farthest thing from a Slytherin."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, dinner is almost over."

"Yeah." I got up, kissed him, and said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the library. That was my best first guess of where Brittany might have been. When I saw that she wasn't there, I headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was the only one in there; this was good.

"So." I said somewhat loudly while heading over to her. She jumped and looked pretty surprised.

"What is up with Slytherins and scaring me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… nothing!"

Oookay then."

"So, what did you want?"

"Oh… I, uh, kinda heard that you were kissing Malfoy after Potions yesterday."

"No! He kissed me, okay! It was all him!"

"Oh really."

"Yes, really!"

"Okay, okay. So… when's the wedding day?"

"For who!"

"You and 'Sevi.' Duh."

"Oh… yeah, uhh-."

"What happened."

"Nothing!" I gave her a look. "Fine, I'll tell you. Snape and I broke the engagement, and I am going out with Draco."

I stood in shock at this information.

"What?" she asked.

"You dumped Snape for Malfoy!"

"Yeah. That's putting bluntly."

"Oookay."

"What?"

"But he raped you."

"You went out with him right after he raped me. Besides, I'm attracted to his power, but I stay for his sweetness."

"So, did he propose?"

"No… not yet."

"If you break his heart-."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I saw what happened when I told him that I was engaged to Harry."

"Fine, but please don't tell anyone about me and Draco."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya." I walked out of the common room. I met Harry on my way to my room, so he came with. When we got inside, I locked and sound proofed the door.

"I have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

"What? No hello?"

"Hi. Now promise."

"Okay, okay. I promise."

"Okay. Hooves was engaged to Snape…" Harry's mouth hit the floor. "But they broke it, and now she's going out with Malfoy."

"WHAT!"

"Remember, don't tell anyone."

"Okay okay, but… Malfoy?"

"Yes. Now you need to leave. It's almost curfew."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He said shaking his head.

"Bye."

-Thursday-

At breakfast, everyone was excited about something. I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Brittany looked furious at me.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, except that people are saying that I'm engaged to Snape! Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know."

"Bull! You told!"

"I only told Harry that you and Snape had broken the engagement."

"Yes, then he told Ron who told Ginny who told everyone else."

"Oh."

"I have to get to class." She sighed.

"Bye?" I offered.

"Whatever!"

-Brittany's POV-

I was walking to dinner when someone grabbed me around the stomach and pulled me backward into and empty classroom. I spun around and flung my hand out to smack them, but they grabbed my wrist before I made contact.

"Harry?" He gave me a stern look. "What?"

"What is up with this Malfoy thing?"

"He can be really sweet."

"SWEET! This is Malfoy we're talking about here!"

"I-Wait… why are you so upset? I'm the one that should be mad at you."

"Why?"

"Let's see…" I said with mock concentration. "How should I say this? Oh, I know… thanks for telling the whole school that I'M ENGAGED TO SNAPE!"

"I only told Ron that you and Snape were engaged."

"Yes, who told Ginny who told the rest of the SCHOOL!"

"Oh… oops." He said with a faint smile.

"Oops? OOPS! I have to go! GOODBYE!"

"I'm sorry?" he called after me. When I got to dinner, I found a note under my plate.

Are you ready for a treasure hunt? If you

follow the clues correctly, you get your

treasure. Here's your first clue:

You've read me a few times before,

You've learned a lot from me.

If you look at page 394,

You will find much glee.

"_Page three hundred ninety-four." Where have I heard that before? I think I heard it in the middle of third year. What class was that?_ The drawling voice was coming back to me… _"Open your books to page three hundred ninety-four." Defense Against the Dark Arts! My third year Defense Against the Dark Arts book is up in my room._ I ran up there after I gobbled down some food. My book was sitting out on my bed. I opened it to page 394. There was another note.

Congratulations on finding the next note!

This means that you are one step closer to

your treasure. Here is your next clue:

You must think of me to receive your next

clue,

in a room where an imagination is required.

But some of my flavours taste really bad,

because I am every-flavoured. Good Luck!

"_A room where an imagination is required?" Room, imagination, requirement. Room, requirement, imagination. Duh! The Room of Requirement._ I ran to the seventh floor with the note clutched in my hand. I stopped where the door would appear and looked at the clue. "_I am every-flavoured." Every-flavoured? Hmmm. Wow! I am being really stupid right now._ I paced back and forth three times thinking: _I need the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans that has my next clue._ A door appeared and I ran inside. On a small table in the middle of the room was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans with something stuck to it. I walked over to the table and picked the box up. It was another note.

Here is your last clue, Sweetheart. I hope

they haven't been too hard for you. I hope

to see you soon.

There is a place where you, Brittany, have

hundreds of friends,

and you are not allowed to talk.

If you can come and find your dream,

maybe we could go for a walk.

_Draco is such a dork. How can I figure this out? How did he come up with these? "A place where you're not allowed to talk would be a library, but I don't have hundreds of friends there. Actually, I don't have hundreds of friends, period. Oh well._ I ran to the library. _What section should I look in first? _I reread the note. _Dream. Dream. The fantasy section!_ I through the library following a trail of rose petals that showed up shortly after I started running and almost passed the section. I stopped and saw Draco. He was wearing a tux. He was holding a rose in one hand and the other was behind his back. He walked over to me, gave me a kiss, and handed me the rose. I thought I knew what was coming next, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Hi, sweety."

"Hi, yourself."

"Are you up for that walk?"

"Yeah."

"Great, but first…" He got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." He revealed a jewelry box in his hidden hand.

"Oh my god."

"Brittany…"

"Oh my god."

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." I was speechless.

"Can you say anything else?" I shook my head.

"Can you please say something?"

"Oh my god."

"Okay, can you say something along the lines of a _yes_ or _no_?"

"I don't know." I said slowly, "I just don't know."

"You don't know? That wasn't quite the answer I was expecting."

"I'm sorry." I said truthfully, "I just need some time to think it over a little more."

"Okay. It's getting late anyway. We should probably go."

"Okay. I love you." I offered. He put the ring in my palm, closed my hand, and walked out saying, "See you tomorrow."

**So, what'd you think? Let me know. I'll take all reviews, good or bad. gets down on knees I'm begging you people… tell me what you want! TTYL. Luvs.**

**Hooves**


	5. We Only Need Us

**I know what all of you are thinking… "gosh it's about time. Geez!" but hey, now… in my defense… I didn't have a lot of motivation thank you very much. Please review…. I'm not too proud to beg… but I'm not at that stage yet. I just want some people to tell me what you think. I don't care if you think it's the worst thing you've ever read and you wanna go scratch your eyes out, at least tell me that you feel that way. And don't just think… "oh it's ok if I don't review… someone else will." whispers behind hand it's not true. Well hope you enjoy the latest installment… of course I wouldn't know unless I were to be, oh I don't know, told. smiles gently Luvs to all.**

**Hooves**

**P.S. yes, I am very persistent trust me… ask my friends if you want…. I can get quite annoying in trying to get what I want devilish grin tee hee.**

**P.P.S. just 'cause I haven't done this in a while…. I don't own anything except what is mine and yadda yadda yadda including "Come a Little Closer" by Dierks Bentley! Woot! He rocks. Okay… toodles.**

-Friday-

I was a little jumpy the next day. It was our last day of school, so the feast was that night, and Draco had raped me a week earlier that day. Even though it was our last day, our graduation wasn't until the next week. I was heading down to breakfast when someone covered my eyes and pushed me gently, almost lovingly, against the wall. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips, whispered in my ear, "Have you made a decision, yet," and uncovered my eyes.

"Draco, my gosh… you scared me!"

"Good." He said with that cute little smirk. "Why are you so jumpy?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason." I said nervously.

He kissed my neck, sending chills up my spine. When he stopped, a small whimper escaped my slightly open mouth. He could tell I wanted more.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not 'til we're engaged. That was just a preview."

"Or if you want to make someone jealous." I said sourly. After I had let the last word out, I clasped both my hands over my mouth.

"What did you say?" he asked, getting a little louder.

"I said, 'Or if you want to make someone jealous.'" I thought he was going to explode, but he didn't. It was almost seemed as though he was… counting to ten. He finally spoke a few moments later.

"I thought we were going to forget about that." He pulled me into a long embrace.

"I know, but it a week ago today. Do you know how hard it is to try to forget?"

"No, but if we are going to work out, you need to try. Is that why you're so jumpy?" I nodded my head. "Oh, Sweetie." He held me a little tighter. He didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, he made me feel… safe. "I am so sorry that I hurt you, and I love you so much. I hope you know that." I was just crying into his shoulder. I finally knew what my answer was.

At the feast that night, Draco and I kept sneaking glances at each other. Harry was giving me weird looks because I was giggling so much; this made me giggle more. Dumbledore got up, silenced the students, and began to speak, "This was a spectacular year that included some of the best quidditch I have ever seen. I am also extremely proud of some of the friendships that have been made. Before I announce the House Cup winner, I have an announcement. However, I feel that it would be more appropriate if Miss Daemon were to announce it." Everyone clapped as Marie stood up.

"Uh… thank you?" Professor Dumbledore nodded once in acknowledgement. "My announcement is that… well, I'm getTING MARRIED!!" She said ecstatically. The hall was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, someone spoke up, "To Lucius?"

"No."

Then a couple of people spoke up at the same time, "to Draco??"

"No!"

"Then who?" Harry was sitting across from her trying to tell her not to tell. She jumped over the table and grabbed him by the arm while yelling, "Harry!" Almost everyone at the Gryffindor table was as ecstatic as Marie. However, one look at the Slytherin table told you how they felt. Dumbledore stood up and called for silence again.

"Thank you, Miss Daemon. Are there anymore announcements?" He asked, staring at me. I nodded my head to him. His eyes twinkled. He sat down as I stood up. Everyone was staring at me in shock. No one clapped, it was completely silent.

"I'm getting married, too!" I said with false happiness; I was extremely nervous. I saw Draco's head snap up at me. I gave him a faint smile.

Someone spoke up from the back of the room, "To Snape?"

"No."

A few other kids took a stab in the dark, "To Lucius??"

"What kind of sick twisted minds do you people have?!" I shouted

"Well, who is it then?" There was a moment of silence.

"Draco!" I ran over to him as he lifted me into the air and gave me a hug.

"What?!" was the pretty much universal consensus. The only tables that looked somewhat happy were the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Staff tables, and that was stretching it. The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were beyond angry; they were furious. People looked like they wanted to pull us apart but were too afraid of what Draco might do to them. We separated and held hands as we sat down between Harry and Marie. They were the only ones who would let us sit down because they knew what love was like.

"Thanks you guys." I said with my head down. Draco put his arm around me and gave me a sideways hug.

"No problem, Hooves." Marie said, sympathetically. "As long as we can count on you, you can count on us."

"I am so glad that your friends are better than mine." Draco said to me.

"You're a Slytherin; what did you expect?" Harry said matter-of-factly. Marie hit him on the arm.

"It's ok. He's right." Draco said gloomily.

Dumbledore rose once again. "Now that all our announcements are finished-."

"Wait, Professor!" Neville had stood up and everyone had spun to look at him. "There's one more announcement." Marie and I gave each other questioning looks. Neville had run over to Luna and was on one knee.

"Luna, my love, will you give me the honour of becoming… my bride?" I had never heard him talk like that before.

"Oh, Neville… I don't know what to say!"

"Say, 'Yes?'"

"Yes. Yes, of course!" He looked extremely relieved at this answer.

"Now, if there are no more announcements…" Dumbledore peered around at the assembly of students. "Okay. Then I will be proud to announce that again, and hopefully not for the last time, the House Cup Champions are…" The room was filled with about half as much anticipation as usual.

"Gryffindor!" Although this was spectacular news, there was not a lot of clapping going on. People were still focused on the previous announcements. After everyone had cleared the Great Hall, Draco and I sat in the middle of one of the tables. We just sat. We weren't too eager to get back to our common rooms. Almost out of nowhere, Dumbledore appeared in front of us. Draco and I began to stand up, but he ushered us to stay seated.

"I would imagine that the two of you are not eager to get back to your common rooms." We both shook our heads. "I have provided a room for you on the third floor, containing a small portrait of a horse and a snake hanging on the door, with a password. It has two beds, one bathroom, and a small living space. Your things have already been moved. Here is your password." He handed us a slip of parchment with _Collide _written on it.

"Professor, what does 'collide' mean?" Draco asked quietly. Dumbledore didn't answer; he just stood up and left the Great Hall. We quickly headed up to the third floor, found the portrait, and said our password. The snake hissed, the horse bowed, and the door opened. When we looked in, we were amazed. It was so beautiful. One bed had a green comforter with gold sheets. The other bed had a red comforter with silver sheets. My things were at the foot of the green and gold bed.

"Now I understand the password!" I exclaimed.

"Please, enlighten me."

"The Gryffindor colors are red and gold. The Slytherin colors are green and silver. When they 'collide,' you get (1) red and silver and (2) green and gold."

"Okay. I get it now."

"This was really nice of Dumbledore."

"Yeah. I'm glad I could be here… with you."

"Me, too." We kissed softly. The living space had a beautiful fireplace with a couch in front of it. We sat down in front of the already-lit fire. I leaned against Draco while he played gently with my hair.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too…. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shifted so that I was looking into his eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm scared." I sighed.

"Of what?"

"Everyone."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see them tonight? They were furious. I wish I was going home tomorrow. The younger kids, except for Ginny and them, don't really know about our past. I was a little surprised that people were fine with Marie and Harry. Even though she's a friend, she's still a Slytherin."

"Yeah. I wonder what my parents are going to yell."

"Yeah; me, too. I'll probably have a howler in a few days."

"Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about us?" He turned my head and kissed me slowly. When we separated, Draco conjured a radio and played "Come a Little Closer." We moved over to his bed. He carried me over to it and laid me down.

_Come a little closer, baby; I feel like layin' you down on_

_a bed of sweet surrender where we can work it all out._

"I love you, Bri."

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix. Girl, it's right here_

_at our fingertips. So come a little closer, baby; I feel like_

_layin' you down._

"Oh, Draco…. I love, too, Drake."

_Come a little closer, baby; I feel like lettin' go of_

_everything that stands between us and the love_

_we used to know._

"Oh Draco"

"Br-Bri."

_I wanna touch you like the cleansin' rain; let it wash all_

_the hurt away. So come a little closer, baby; I feel like_

_lettin' go._

"Oh, yes."

_Come a little closer, baby; I feel like strippin' it down_

_Back to the basics of you and me and what make the_

_world go 'round._

"Oh-oh Draco!"

_Every inch of you against my skin. I wanna be stronger_

_than we've ever been. So come a little closer, baby; I_

_feel like strippin' it down._

"That… was… amazing."

_Just a little closer, baby._

"Better than our… first time?"

_Just a little closer, baby._

"So much better."

_Come a little closer, baby._

-Saturday-

We woke around noon.

"Draco, last night was…" I paused, searching for the right word.

"Yes??"

"Amazing!" I finished dreamily.

"So you said."

"Well, it's true."

"I told you that kiss was a preview."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm kinda hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah; me, too." A few moments later, there was a small pop and Dobby was standing in front of us. He looked happy to see me, but once his eyes fell upon Draco, he got very nervous.

"Did Miss Smith want something from Dobby?" he squeaked, his eyes never leaving Draco.

"Yes, Dobby. I was wondering if you could bring us some lunch."

"Yes, Miss Smith. What would you like?" I looked at Draco who answered for me, "Just bring whatever they are having in the Great Hall."

"Yes, Sir." he said venomously.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Smith. Any friend of Mr. Potter's is worthy of my greatest service! Even if you weren't a friend of Mr. Potter, I would be honoured to serve you, Miss Smith."

"Thank you, Dobby. That's so sweet." He continued staring daggers at Draco. "Dobby, is something wrong?"

"Dobby just wonders if you are hurt."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Dobby used to serve the Malfoy family, so Dobby knows what the young Master Malfoy is like." he said, throwing his head in Draco's direction.

"Dobby, Draco would never hurt me-"

"But-" I put my finger to his lips.

"Draco is my fiancée, and he would never hurt me."

"So, the young Master Malfoy has changed?" I nodded my head. "Dobby doesn't mean to disrespect Miss Smith, but Dobby feels that the saying 'Leopards never change they're spots.' applies here."

"Well, I'm no leopard." Draco said, almost darkly.

"Dobby will go get your lunch now." And, with three more pops, he left, brought our lunch, and left again.

"Who does that elf think he is?"

"Draco-"

"He had no right insulting me like that!"

"Draco-?"

"I would never hurt you!!"

"Draco!"

"What?!"

"He didn't know any better, okay? He's free now and has respect for Harry, Ron, and I. You can be a little intimidating sometimes."

"I know, but still."

"Just let it go."

"Yes, dear."

"Thank you."

"What should we do after lunch?"

"I know; the Seventh Years have the whole castle to themselves!"

"Yeah, but it's not like we can go anywhere."

"True."

"We could go out and site by the lake." Draco offered.

"But… it's raining out."

"We have magic. I personally love to watch the rain."

"Okay. Why not?" We snuck down to the Entrance Hall and opened the doors to go out to the grounds. Draco raised his wand into the air, and we stepped out into the rain. However, we never got wet. The charm acted like a bubble. It repelled the rain all around us, including the ground. We went to the lake and sat under the shady tree. Draco stuck his wand in the ground so that he wouldn't have to keep holding it.

"How did you know that spell? I've never read about a spell like that."

"My father taught it to me. It's been in my family for ages. That's how all the Malfoy men before me have proposed to their wives." I looked away blushing. Then I turned back to him.

"But… you've already proposed to me."

"That's the point."

"Huh?"

He gave a chuckle before becoming serious. "All the marriages before me have resulted in the wife hating her husband."

"So you don't want a broken home?"

"Yeas, but no. I don't want you to be forced to marry me. That's why I'm doing things differently from the other Malfoy men."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"Me too." I laid my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we sat like that for a long while watching the rain fall onto the lake. At one point, the giant squid dropped an oyster shell in front of me. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pearl. I looked at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me innocently. I yelled, "Thank you!" to the giant squid who waved a giant tentacle and slipped it into the water. I laid my head back on Draco's shoulder and looked at the pearl while he played with my hair. A little bit after dinnertime, we headed inside. On our way up to our room, we ran into Marie and Harry.

"Oh… are we happy to see you two." I said, relieved.

"Yeah, you're lucky that it's us instead of someone else. None of the seventh years are happy with you two. The party last night only started when people gave up looking for you guys." Marie replied.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Draco said innocently. "Everyone was fine with the two of you getting married. Heck, they were bloody happy for you."

"Except the Slytherins, and everyone is calling you guys traitors. Where did you guys hide?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we have our own room- Would you two grow up!" I yelled to Harry and Draco who were staring each other down.

"Fine." they said simultaneously.

"Why do you get your own room?" Marie asked jealously.

"You have the Gryffindors to protect you from the Slytherins. The Slytherins and Gryffindors are both against us. I think this is the only thing they have ever agreed on." I explained.

"Yeah. On the Brightside, you helped make history." Harry chuckled.

Marie elbowed him in the stomach. "This isn't a time for jokes." she scolded.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you two want to come to our room for dinner?"

"Sure!" They agreed while Draco gave me a look.

As we walked to our room, I leaned over to Draco, "It's only for a couple of hours." We set the table when we got back to the room. Then I had Dobby come.

"What would Miss Smi- It is Harry Potter? Dobby hasn't seen Harry Potter for a long time. What can Dobby do for you all?"

"Can you bring us some dinner, Dobby?" I asked.

"Dobby would be honoured." He replied, bowing low.

"Thank you, Dobby." Draco offered.

"It is my pleasure, Mister Malfoy." Dobby replied, reluctantly. Dobby brought us all food and we ate. It was a pretty silent meal. We were all just enjoying each other's company. Harry and Marie left after a few hours, and Draco and I were finally alone.

"What are we going to do after graduation?" Draco asked concernedly.

"I guess we should get a house somewhere."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Honey, you've never told me what you're going to do after school."

"I think I'm going to be a potions master."

"At Durmastrang?"

"Of course not! It would be here."

"Good."

"What about you?"

"Say 'hello' to professor Smith, the Transfiguration professor."

"Of course." Draco said, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"Harry is going to be the DADA teacher. I do hope that he lasts longer than the others." Draco laughed at this.

"What about Ron?"

"I think he's going to go into the ministry like his dad. I believe, however, that you may have some competition; I think Marie wants to be the potions mistress."

"Really? I thought she wanted to be an auror."

"I don't know"

"Let's go to bed; I'm tired."

"Yeah. Me, too."

Draco took out his wand, put the two beds together, and combined the covers. We got into bed, cuddled next to each other, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Okay, hopw y'all like it! please please review!**

Hooves


End file.
